There is no applications related to the present one.
The subject matter of this application is not related to any federally sponsored research or development.
This invention relates to audio bass arrays, and more particularly to modular bass arrays.
It is an important object of the invention to provide a modular bass array with preset physical configurations and preset signal processing parameter settings.
According to the invention, an audio loudspeaker array system includes a first speaker module, and a second speaker module, constructed and arranged to radiate sound waves responsive to audio signals. The sound waves radiated by the first speaker module and the sound waves radiated by the second speaker module combine to form a radiation pattern. The audio array further includes a positioning system, for positioning the first bass module relative to the second bass module at one a plurality of fixed predetermined distances, an audio signal input terminal electronically for coupling the loudspeaker array to a source of the audio signals for receiving the audio signals, and an audio signal processing device, electronically coupling the audio signal input terminal to the first bass module and to the second bass module. The audio signal processor processes the audio signals and transmits the audio signals to the first speaker module and to the second loudspeaker module. The audio signal processing device is constructed and arranged to apply a first signal processing parameter value to the audio signals transmitted to the first loudspeaker module and a second signal processing parameter value to the audio signals transmitted to the second loudspeaker module so that the first parameter value and the second parameter value differ by a parameter value difference. The audio loudspeaker further includes a processing parameter selection device, comprising a plurality of preset indicators, each of the preset indicators corresponding to a predetermined parameter value difference. The predetermined parameter value difference and a one of the plurality of predetermined distances corresponds to a predetermined radiation pattern.
In another aspect of the invention, an audio loudspeaker array, includes a first module comprising an electroacoustical transducer and an enclosure having a width a depth and a height, a second module comprising a loudspeaker and an enclosure, and a positioner for positioning the first module at a fixed distance from the second module, wherein the fixed distance is greater than twice the smallest of the width, the depth and the height.
In still another aspect of the invention, n audio loudspeaker array for radiating bass frequencies, includes a first module comprising an electroacoustical transducer and an enclosure, a second module comprising a loudspeaker and an enclosure, and a positioner for positioning the enclosure of the first module at a fixed distance from the enclosure of the second module, wherein the fixed distance is greater than half the shortest wavelength sound intended to be radiated by the array.
Other features, objects, and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, which refers to the following drawings in which: